Prince of the Dead
Summary: 'The Hunters are hired to capture an insane necromancer. But things aren't quite what they seem... '(We open up at midnight. A bus rolls down an unkempt street with many, many holes. The Hunters are inside, looking incredibly uncomfortable.) Hinoka Kodomo: Delina. We get it. Your economy is poor, and it just declined further after most of your royalty died...but why couldn't you have spared some remaining funds on an airport?! Nia Troy: We get it, you've been saying that for six hours! Give it a rest! Foxx Otur: *overlooking some papers* Okay, so Her Majesty's retainer, Jenna Nari, is going to meet us at the bus stop...the queen is too distraught over the deaths of her husband and son to speak to us personally. Hinoka Kodomo: How far is the bus stop? Yoruko Senju: Uh...three more hours. Hinoka Kodomo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spongebob narrator: 3 hours later. (The bus arrives at the bus stop in a run down looking city. A woman in a dark blue robe with green eyes and brown hair is waiting for them.) Lady Nari: 'Rebel Hunters, thank goodness you've come. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''What happened here? '''Lady Nari: '''After the plague struck, much of the Royal family had been wiped out. Including King Alfonso. After that, a necromancer possibly killed Prince Darren, the only heir to the throne and captured many of the citizens and raided the graveyards and cemetaries. No bodies have been found, but there have been waves of zombies attacking the people, it seems he has been trying to raise the dead and have turned the people into the zombies. Queen Cecelia has lost far too much. Please, we'll give you anything if you help us. Princess Nia, we beg of you and your team. '''Nia Troy: '''You don't need to give us anything. My parents and I can arrange financial aid for your Kingdom. We are allies, that's what we do. '''Lady Nari: '''Thank you so much! We will be forever in your debt. Come now, you must be tired after your travels. '(She leads them to the palace. A shadowy figure watches them leave from a tree. Cut to the next day, the Hunters are going around the city hoping to find clues on who the necromancer could be. But they turn up empty handed.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'This is hopeless! We can't find anything about this creep! '''Foxx Otur: '''Welp, I guess we'll have to go to the source. To the cemetery! '(Cut to the cemetery later that day. The Hunters are stationed around the graves that haven't been raided yet. They are camping out with armored truck in case of any zombie attacks. It gets dark and they're starting to get sleepy.) Kagami Nile: 'Man, this is taking forever! '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''We're supposed to be on guard guys! We don't know when he's gonna strike! '(Everyone groans. Cut to later that evening, the Hunters have fallen asleep. A figure rushes by. It approaches Nia who is snoring loudly and sleep punching.) Nia Troy: 'Heheh take that CPU heheh. '(The figure gets closer to her and the motion detectors go off waking everyone. They all get up and whip out their weapons. The figure grabs Nia before she could do anything and throws down a smoke bomb.) Everyone: 'NIA! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Lupe track her scent! Tsuna! Try and sense where she is. '''Lupe and Setsuna: '''On it! '(Meanwhile with Nia, she is blindfolded and carried off in a bag. She is then strapped to some kind of table in a dirty lab in a tower, the blindfold is taken off of her. In front of her is a silhouette of a young man.) Nia Troy: 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY AM I HERE?! '???: ''' I can't answer the first question. Not yet. But...you're here because I want to do an experiment. '''Nia Troy: An experi- Oh, crap, you're the- ???: The necromancer? Mm-hm. I'd consider myself less a mage, though, more a...necrologist, perhaps. A scientist. I experiment, with people, and when my experiments fail... Well, the corpse reanimated, but it lacks a brain. Such is life. Nia Troy: Uh...what? ???: Nevermind. (He goes to a whiteboard and starts drawing something.) ???: I was four, when I first came into contact with death. My uncle died...typhoid fever, I think. I kept asking Mother why we couldn't bring him back. I believed all her flimsy justifications. But now, Father's gone off to join him, and we can't exactly have that, can we? Nia Troy: Wh-who are you?! ???: Take a look at me, and... (He steps out of the darkness, revealing himself as an obviously sleep-deprived young man with messy blonde hair.) ???: You tell me. (Nia looks at him closely, then gasps.) Nia Troy: 'You...you- We thought you died or something! '''Prince Darren: '''Die? No no no, I merely left. I needed to study this, I need to bring father back. No matter the cost. I need him here! How could I do it in the palace where all eyes were on me? '''Nia Troy: '''So just ran away from you responsibilities a future king?! You irresponsible bastard! '''Prince Darren: '''Whatever you say. You know, it is awfully lonely here. And you are as beautiful as all of your suitors have said, Princess Nia. '(Nia angrily splits in his face.) Prince Darren: 'Well then, it seems you need to be taught a lesson. '(He moves away and goes over to his work bench, he begins mixing something together. Nia takes the opportunity to sweat her way out of her hand restraints and she pushes her shoes oof so she is able to get her feet out of their restraints. She grabs a chair and sneaks up behind Darren.) Nia Troy: 'Later sucker! '(She hits him over head with the chair and leaps out the window. She grabs on to one of the creeping branches along the tower using her whip. The branch breaks and she falls. She quickly uses her whip again to help herself to get to the ground safely. She winces, she had twisted her ankle. She scrambles up a tree and takes out her com device.) Nia Troy: 'Guys, I'm alright. You're not gonna believe this! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Nia where are you?! '''Nia Troy: '''I'll go to you guys! '(She regroups with her friends. Trifa bandages her up as she shares the information about Prince Darren with them.) Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Holy cow... '''Hinoka Kodomo: He's...trying to bring back his dad? ...that's actually kinda sad... Setsuna Mikoto: 'As an expert in these things I can say he made a mistake in meddling in the matters of life and death. '''Nia Troy: '''Whatever but we're gonna bring that creep back to his mom! '''Foxx Otur: '''It's just a bunch of zombies and he doesn't seem to be that strong how hard can it be. Besides we should bring him back in one piece. '''Nia Troy: '''What's worse he trued to kiss me and turns his own people into zombies. '(The words kiss start echoing in Foxx's ears. His face clearly shows he's about to go into angry mode.) Foxx Otur: '''You know what, let's rip off his legs. '''Hinoka Kodomo: Let's not. I'm relatively sure the queen would kill us. Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Yeah, well we're about to be killed. '(Zoom out to see a swarm of zombies heading their way.) Vidyut and Akihiro: 'Dammit. '(The whole team preps their weapons. And head into the truck.) Ife Aeras: 'Nia, do you remember where Darren is? '''Nia Troy: '''Yep! Alright, step on it! '(Toni slams down the peddle and they speed out, running over zombies and trees. The zombies start punching down the windows, everyone is shown taking turns shooting or kicking them away.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'You know what, time to pull out the big guns! Talia! Jewel! '''Talia and Jewel: '''Right! '(The sunroof opens up and Talia and Jewel get up onto the car roof with their weapons in Gatling gun mode and bazooka mode. They shoot down the zombie army as the truck speeds through the forest.) Nia Troy: 'There! That's the tower he's hiding at! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''And it looks like he's not alone. '(More zombies are coming from the tower.) Nia Troy: 'Then why don't we crash in? '(She looks at Eigou and nods at him.) Eigou Nile: 'Toni, hand me the wheel. '''Ife Aeras: '''Eigou don't! '(Eigou slams the peddle down and the truck speeds towards the tower, Jewel and Talia are trying their best to hold on to the truck.) Hachi Nile: 'YOU IDIOT YOU'LL KILL US ALL! '''Nia Troy: '''Don't worry I calculated this. Everyone get under the sunroof! Eigou you too! '(Everyone gets under the sunroof, Setsuna uses her glyphs to keep the peddle down, Nia throws a brick down on the brakes causing the truck to suddenly come to a stop, tilting forward and flinging the whole team into one of the tower's windows. Yoruko and Setsuna activate their glyphs to keep them from slamming into the walls. The zombies have changed directions and are climbing up the stairs.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'This should keep them down! '(She pulls out a long string of prayers beads, she mumbles a spell and throws the strand of beads down creating a barrier.) Valaria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Nice one! '(The team hurries up the stairs and breaks down the door to the lab to see Darren hooking a dead body in an elaborate coffin up to a strange device that is injecting a strange green liquid in it. The body starts twitching.) Foxx Otur: 'STOP RIGHT THERE! '(Hachi throws a grenade at the device, destroying it. The body stops moving and a small explosion happens. Darren looks at the team in a rage. He grabs a bone saw.) Prince Darren: 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! '(Just then the zombies broke down the barrier. and start coming up the stairs. Nia quickly kicks the saw out of his hands and impales his hand with it. The team grab all the evidence they can, including the body of King Alfonso and his coffin and Hachi throws down some more grenades and they all teleport away as the tower explodes. They teleport back to the palace and drag Prince Darren in. Queen Cecelia stumbles back and almost faints in shock at the sight of the evidence and her son.) Queen Cecelia: Darren! You're-you're...oh thank the gods, you're okay... Nia Troy: 'Your Grace, I am sorry but your was the son behind everything. '''Queen Cecelia: '''What?! NO! He can't be! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I'm sorry, but he is. Meddling in the matters of life and death is one thing but turning your own people into zombies is just despicable. '(Queen Cecelia sighs sadly.) Queen Cecelia: 'Guards, take Prince Darren to the dungeons and bring King Alfonso back to the Royal Mausoleum. Prince Darren, I am sorry, but you are to be imprisoned for life. '(Darren is brought into the dungeons and the queen retreats to her study to cry. Setsuna looks at Darren sadly, she follows the guards down to the dungeons. She looks at Darren sitting in his cell with tears streaming down his face. She sighs and goes back upstairs. Cut to Setsuna undoing Darren's work, the zombies return to their graves or slowly turned back into humans. Nia is on the phone with her parents.) Nia Troy: 'Okay...alright. Yes I have been eating my vegetables. Dad, no Foxx hasn't done anything shady yet. Da-Dad! No! For the last time I don't like him either. Okay mom. Okay. I love you both. Alright, the financial aid will arrive to Delina in a few days and it should be enough to get the economy started again. '''Lady Nari: '''Thank you! '''Foxx Otur: '''Alright team, let's go home. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Wait! There's someone I need to talk to first. '(She goes down to the dungeon and sees Darren just sitting there by himself looking out the window.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Prince Darren. '''Prince Darren: '''What do you want?! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''To talk, I know you're confused about so many thing right now. Death is painful, believe me I know. Everyone knows. But it's a delicate balance between life and death. Sometimes, death can bring out the worst or the best in us. But it's up to you to find the strength to move on, even just a little. I don't think you should be in prison. What you did was wrong but you can still become a better person. '''Prince Darren: '''You think so? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I know so. '(Setsuna turns and leaves. The camera cuts to a little while later, the cell door opens and the queen steps in.) Queen Cecelia: 'Darren, you're free to go... '''Prince Darren: '''Wha-?! But....How?! '''Queen Cecelia: '''Your friend was quite persuasive... '(Darren runs out of his cell and into his mother's arms and begins to cry that he's sorry, the queen smiles gently and holds him close. And the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes